wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny's Corner/Transcript
There is a crescent moon shining in the sky. The Narrator says AH, YES, ANOTHER PLEASANT EVENING IN THE CITY. AND I SUGGEST WE VISIT THE BOTSFORDS AS THEY PREPARE FOR THEIR WEEKLY FAMILY GAME NIGHT. The image changes to inside the Botsford home. Becky, TJ, Bob, and Mr. Botsford are gathered in the living room playing board games TJ says OH, LET'S PLAY THIS! SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN! Becky says YEAH, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT. TJ says SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN IS THE BEST! SET 'EM UP... He holds up a board game and exclaims AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN! Becky says I SUGGEST WE PLAY... SO, THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT. IT'S A GAME THAT INVOLVES... SPELLING! Becky holds up a board game. On the cover are two students frowning in a classroom TJ says THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A GAME; THAT SOUNDS LIKE HOMEWORK. Mr. Botsford says NOW, I'M SURE THERE'S MORE TO THE GAME THAN THAT; RIGHT, BECKY? Becky says NO. TJ stands up on the couch and shouts SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN, SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN, SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN! Mr. Botsford says OKAY, SINCE YOU TWO WOULD RATHER PESTER EACH OTHER THAN CLEARLY AND HONESTLY EXPLAIN THE RULES OF YOUR GAMES, I'LL PICK THE GAME. AND I SUGGEST WE PLAY... He holds up a blue board game. On the cover is a body with the head of a woman and a man Mr. Botsford exclaims IN OTHER WORDS! IN OTHER WORDS IS A GAME WHERE EACH PLAYER TAKES A CONFUSING SET OF INSTRUCTIONS AND TRIES TO FIND A BETTER WAY TO SAY THE SAME THING USING... HA HA! "OTHER WORDS." IT'S IN THE TITLE. TJ asks IS IT FUN? Mr. Botsford says NOT A BIT! Becky and TJ mutter UHHH... Mr. Botsford says KIDS, I'M GOING TO RUN UP TO THE ATTIC AND FIND OUR THREE MOST UNABRIDGED DICTIONARIES. BE RIGHT BACK. Bob sits in the kitchen eating ice cream. Mr. Botsford walks up the stairs TJ says SO, WHILE DAD'S GONE, LET'S PLAY A QUICK GAME OF SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN. Becky crosses her arms and says NO. I SUGGEST WE JUST WAIT. TJ says WELL, CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT THE WORD SUGGEST MEANS WHILE WE WAIT? IT'S BEEN THROWN AROUND A LOT THE LAST FEW MINUTES. Becky explains OH, SURE. THE WORD SUGGEST MEANS TO MENTION A GOOD IDEA OR A WAY TO SOLVE A PROBLEM. SUGGEST CAN ALSO MEAN TO MENTION AN ACTIVITY THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. FOR EXAMPLE, YOU WANTED TO PLAY SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN, SO YOU SUGGESTED IT. I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME BECAUSE IT SOUNDS TERRIBLE, SO I SUGGESTED A MORE ENJOYABLE GAME. She holds up So, That’s How You Spell It TJ says I WOULDN'T SAY THAT. Becky says I WOULD. TJ says I SUGGEST WE SEE WHAT'S ON TV SO WE DON'T PESTER EACH OTHER. Becky says GOOD IDEA. Becky turns on the TV. Granny May sits in her rocking chair in her den Granny May says HELLO, DEAR FRIENDS, WELCOME TO GRANNY'S CORNER. IT'S SUCH A TREAT TO SIT BY THE FIRE AND REMEMBER THE GOOD OLD DAYS. WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL, THIS TOWN WAS SO MUCH FUN. OH, HOW I LOVED THURSDAYS WHEN MY MOMMA WOULD TAKE ME TO THE BANK! ONE THING THAT HASN'T CHANGED? BANKS JUST LOVE WHEN YOU VISIT. THAT'S WHY THEY GIVE AWAY FREE CAKE SOMETIMES. I HEAR THEY LIKE THEIR CUSTOMERS SO MUCH THERE MIGHT EVEN BE A DOLPHIN AT THE BANK TOMORROW. HEY, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SEE A DOLPHIN TOMORROW? I SURE WOULD! SO, I SUGGEST WE ALL MEET AT THE BANK TOMORROW AT TWO O'CLOCK, ENJOY SOME FREE CAKE, AND SEE THE FAMOUS NATIONAL-NATIONAL BANK DOLPHIN SHOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, THANKS FOR VISITING GRANNY'S CORNER. Mr. Botsford walks back into the room carrying three dictionaries and a board game TJ says OOH, DAD, CAN WE GO TO THE BANK TOMORROW AT TWO O'CLOCK? THEY'RE HAVING FREE CAKE AND DOLPHINS! Becky says TJ, IF YOU LISTENED CLOSELY, GRANNY MAY JUST MADE IT SOUND LIKE THERE'D BE CAKE AND DOLPHINS AT THE BANK, BUT SHE NEVER ACTUALLY SAID THERE WOULD BE CAKE AND DOLPHINS AT THE BANK. TJ says AWWW, MAN, I LOVE CAKE AND DOLPHINS. Becky says I WONDER WHY SHE WOULD WANT TO TRICK PEOPLE LIKE THAT? Mr. Botsford says I DON'T KNOW, BUT AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, BEING CONFUSING ON PURPOSE IN ORDER TO TRICK PEOPLE IS JUST AS BAD AS NOT TELLING THE TRUTH AT ALL. Becky says I LIKE THE WAY YOU EXPLAINED THAT, DAD. Mr. Botsford says THANKS, BECKY. I SUPPOSE THAT'S WHY I'VE WON THE "IN OTHER WORDS CITY TOURNAMENT" THREE YEARS IN A ROW! NOW, LET'S PLAY! WHO WANTS A DICTIONARY? WHOOP, WHOOP! He throws a dictionary at Becky Becky catches it and exclaims OH! AH, I'VE READ THIS ONE. He throws a dictionary at TJ. It hits him in the face. TJ falls down. The Narrator says THE NEXT DAY AT NATIONAL-NATIONAL BANK, PLENTY OF CONFUSED CUSTOMERS ARE PESTERING THE BANK TELLER... The scene changes to the outside of the bank. A large crowd of people are chattering outside. Inside the bank, a Bank Teller says WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE, GRANNY MAY SAID WHAT? Customer 1 says FREE CAKE! Customer 2 says AND A DOLPHIN SHOW! Bank Teller asks DOLPHINS? WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT? THIS IS A BANK. grumbling OH, HEY, LOOK, LOOK! WE DO HAVE A DOLPHIN. She points to another bank teller in a dolphin mask. Customer 1 says THAT DOESN'T COUNT! Customer 2 says WE WANT TO SEE A REAL DOLPHIN. Customer says AND I WANT TO SEE REAL CAKE THAT'S REAL FREE! Bank Teller says I'M SO CONFUSED. The Narrator says BUT GRANNY MAY IS NOT CONFUSED. SHE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S DOING. SHE'S ROBBING THE BANK. Granny May walks into the bank vault fool of money Bank Teller looks into the vault and gasps She says ROBBING THE BANK?! I'M CALLING WORD GIRL. Granny May says WORD GIRL?! The scene changes to Becky and Bob sitting on the couch in the Botsford home. A red phone vibrates and hum the Word Girl theme song Bob picks up the phone and says AHH The scene changes to angry customers walking out of the bank Customer 3 says NO DOLPHINS? WHAT A RIPOFF. Plays Word Girl flies into the safe and says HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, GRANNY! The Narrator says BUT WORD GIRL WAS TOO LATE. GRANNY MAY HAD ALREADY ESCAPED. Word Girl sees that the safe is completely empty and says AWW. Bank Teller says WORD GIRL, AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE, WILL YOU TELL THE CUSTOMERS TO STOP PESTERING ME? Customer 1 says I'M NOT PESTERING YOU... I DON'T THINK. WHAT DOES PESTERING MEAN? Word Girl says WELL, THE WORD PESTER MEANS TO KEEP ANNOYING, OR BOTHERING SOMEONE. FOR EXAMPLE, IF YOU KEPT ASKING THE BANK TELLER QUESTIONS THAT CONFUSED HER AND BUGGED HER, THEN YOU WERE PROBABLY PESTERING HER. Customer 1 says OH, MAYBE WE WERE PESTERING HER. He looks at the Bank Teller and says SORRY FOR PESTERING YOU. Bank Teller says AND I'M SORRY WE DON'T HAVE ANY CAKE OR DOLPHINS. Word Girl says WELL, GRANNY MAY'S BEHAVIOUR IS PESTERING ME. The Narrator says WORD GIRL WOULD SOON GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO STOP GRANNY MAY, BECAUSE HER CRIME SPREE WAS JUST BEGINNING. Word Girl says YUP, THAT'S WHAT I FIGURED. She flies off The Narrator says AS WE SEE ON HER NEXT EPISODE OF GRANNY'S CORNER. An image shows Granny May rocking in her chair. She says DID YOU KNOW BEFORE THEY BUILT THE CITY MUSEUM THERE WAS AN OLD-FASHIONED ICE CREAM PARLOUR ON THAT VERY SPOT? laughing A crowd of people are shown watching a window display of TV sets playing the Granny May show She continues SAY, I SUGGEST WE ALL GO TO THE MUSEUM AND GET SOME OF THEIR DELICIOUS HOMEMADE ICE CREAM. IT'S FREE IF IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! SEE YOU AT THE MUSEUM! An images shows an angry crowd in front of the museum. Granny May steals a large vase while the curator is distracted by the crowd. Word Girl and Huggy fly to the museum but Granny May is gone Images flash of Granny May stealing a harp at the music store and a giraffe at the zoo while an angry crowd distracts the workers. Now the crowd is watching Granny May on the TV again Granny May says IF I OWNED A JEWELRY STORE, I'D GIVE EVERY CUSTOMER A FREE SWEATER. LET'S ALL GO TO THE JEWELRY STORE AND ASK ABOUT OUR FREE SWEATERS! The crowd gasps and walks away The scene changes to the inside of the jewelry store. The crowd holds up signs with a picture of a purple sweater while booing and yelling loudly. Customer 1 says I'M CHILLY AND I WANT A FREE SWEATER! Reginald faints Word Girl and Huggy fly into the store and ays THERE WILL BE NO FREE SWEATERS TODAY! Granny May exclaims WORD GIRL! Word Girl says AND NO ROBBING THE JEWELRY STORE, GRANNY MAY! booing in anger The crowd throws objects at Word Girl with anger and impulse behavior, refusing to listen to her. Customer 1 says I SUGGEST YOU APOLOGIZE BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE SHRED OF EVIDENCE THAT THIS DEAR, SWEET GRANDMOTHER HAS DONE ANYTHING WRONG! Wordgirl: Oh, really? (She grabs Granny May by the leg and turns her upside down causing her to drop all off the jewels that she tried to rob.) Granny May: (nervously) ''Heh... '''Customer 1': Except for that. WordGirl: AND SHE WENT ON TV AND SAID THERE ARE FREE SWEATERS HERE - WHEN THERE AREN'T - JUST TO CAUSE CONFUSION SO SHE COULD ROB THE PLACE! (The crowd gasps because now they finally understand and listened.) Granny May says I NEVER SAID THERE WERE FREE SWEATERS. Word Girl says WELL, MAYBE NOT EXACTLY, BUT YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE THERE WERE FREE SWEATERS. Granny May says WELL, MAYBE I DID... AND MAYBE I DIDN'T. ALL I KNOW IS, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, WORD GIRL! She activates her suit of armour and jet pack Granny May flies out of the jewelry store roof and shouts NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! Word Girl follows after her and says WHAT? I'VE CAUGHT YOU DOZENS OF TIMES. ARE YOU FORGETTING WEDNESDAY? Word Girl throws Granny May to the ground. Her suit of armour disappears. Granny May throws pile of gems at Word Girl and Huggy. Word Girl shouts WHOA! They dodge the attack Granny May says CARE FOR SOME EAU DE GRANNY? Word Girl says QUICK, UNDER MY CAPE! Granny May squirts a green mist of perfume from a perfume bottle. Word Girl covers herself and Huggy with her yellow cape. exhale Granny May runs up and grabs Word Girl and Huggy’s cheaks She exclaims I GOT YOU NOW, MY LITTLE CUTIE PIES! WordGirl: ( In pain) OW! Cheek pinch!..That's a new one! Granny May says NOW, WHAT DID YOU SAY EARLIER ABOUT CATCHING ME? Huggy grabs Granny May’s knitting needles. Word Girl and Huggy jump to the other side of the room. Word Girl says YA! Granny May says WAIT A MINUTE, HEY! Huggy points the needles at Granny May. She becomes stuck in a pile of purple yarn Word Girl says AH-HA, YOU'VE BEEN CAPTURED - AGAIN - BY WORD GIRL! Squeaks WordGirl: AND CAPTAIN HUGGYFACE! Granny May says NONSENSE, I HAVEN'T BEEN CAUGHT AT ALL! I'M ACTUALLY QUITE HAPPY WITH THIS FABRIC WRAPPED AROUND ME. HAPPY, NOT CAPTURED! WOO-HOO! Word Girl says GRANNY MAY, I TOTALLY CAUGHT YOU! Granny May says NO, YOU DIDN'T. Word Girl angrily says YES, I DID! Granny May says NO, YOU DIDN'T. Word Girl stammers YES, I DID! Granny May says NO, YOU DIDN'T. Word Girl shouts YES, I - Granny May says NO, YOU DIDN'T! Word Girl says YES, I DID! Granny May says NO, YOU DIDN'T. Huggy says AHH, AHH! Plays sigh Word Girl sighs and says OKAY, I SEE. YOU KEEP SAYING I NEVER CAPTURE YOU BECAUSE YOU THINK IT PESTERS ME. WELL, IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME ONE BIT. A police officer arrives and carries Granny May away Granny May says OH, WELL, I GUESS YOU CAUGHT ME, OFFICER. WELL, A MAN WITH YOUR SKILL, OF COURSE YOU WOULD CATCH ME. NOT ANYBODY ELSE! NO ONE ELSE HAS EVER CAUGHT ME! The police office walks outside. The crowd cheers for him. Word Girl walks outside and says WHAT? She looks hurt. Work Girl says BUT I - EVERYONE SAW ME CAPTURE YOU! She turns to a news reporter and camera man and asks YOU SAW ME CATCH GRANNY MAY, RIGHT? Reporter says SURE DID. Word Girl says HA! SEE, GRANNY MAY, I - groan (An image shows the police officer leading Granny May away. People cheer for the officer.) Person: BETTER THAN WORD GIRL! (The Mayor gives the officer a key to the city) Officer: YEAH! Reporter TELL US, WORD GIRL, DID YOU COME HERE PLANNING TO DEFEAT GRANNY MAY, OR DID YOU COME FOR THE FREE SWEATERS? Word Girl says NO, THERE WERE NEVER ANY FREE SWEATERS. Reporter says BUT DIDN'T GRANNY MAY SAY THERE WERE FREE SWEATERS? Word Girl says NO, SHE JUST MADE IT SOUND LIKE THERE WERE FREE SWEATERS, BUT THERE WEREN'T. SHE WAS JUST BEING CONFUSING ON PURPOSE SO SHE COULD TRICK PEOPLE. AND THAT'S JUST AS BAD AS NOT TELLING THE TRUTH. The scene changes to Mr. Botsford and TJ watching Word Girl on the TV Mrs. Botsford says HUH! DID YOU HEAR WHAT WORD GIRL JUST SAID? TJ says THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID, DAD! Mr. Botsford says IT'S LIKE SHE WAS HERE! Word Girl and Huggy fly across the living room window. A moment later, Becky and Bob walk into the house TJ: WAIT A SECOND... I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! stands frozen and scared believing that TJ figured out that she is Wordgirl all along SUPER HEARING! Becky shuts the door feeling very relieved and says WELL, THAT MYSTERY IS SOLVED. YOU KNOW WHAT? I SUGGEST WE PLAY A GAME. Mr. Botsford: SOUNDS GOOD TO ME. TJ says OOH, LET'S PLAY SET 'EM UP AND KNOCK 'EM DOWN. Becky says SURE! Mr. Botsford says NOW, EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THE GAME AGAIN. TJ says FIRST, YOU SET 'EM UP... He empties the pieces of the game onto the living room table. He stacks up blue and red blocks into a tall tower Becky raises her leg and says AND YOU... TJ exclaims STOP, DON'T KNOCK IT DOWN YET. IT'S TOO BEAUTIFUL. Becky says OKAY, LET'S JUST PLAY SET 'EM UP FOR A WHILE. TJ says YEAH, LET'S PLAY SET IT UP AND STARE AT IT. The Narrator says AND SO, OUR STORY ENDS AS IT BEGAN, WITH THE BOTSFORDS ENJOYING ANOTHER FAMILY GAME NIGHT. I DON'T WANT TO PESTER YOU ABOUT IT, DEAR VIEWERS, SO I'LL POLITELY SUGGEST THAT YOU WATCH THE NEXT THRILLING ADVENTURE OF... WORD GIRL! Mr. Botsford says SO, THIS EPISODE'S OVER.